


Please stay.

by Chocogays



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, RITAAAAAAA, Romance, Stay, im sorry to do this to my girl, post final resting place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocogays/pseuds/Chocogays
Summary: What if,what if Juno had stayed.// Post Final Resting place.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Please stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really unsure why, but i wrote this while binging the pod and cried and decided i wanted the to stop hurting. 
> 
> Kind of want to turn this into a collection of oneshots, but also i haven't written fanfiction in about 3 years so, who knows if i will keep it up. All i know is I love these morons and need a place to cry. 
> 
> Also, if this does turn into a collection, they likely wont be related at all to this, and probably should not be connected since I'd like to write cannon verse from post s3. 
> 
> anyways, it's time to find a new gay pod and cry. enjoy, i suppose.

He should have stayed away. 

He could have stayed away. 

Peter _needed _to stay away. 

But he didn’t. He _couldn't. _He had given Juno his word. His promise. He was going to come back for him. That was one of the rules he had broken, with the detective. One of the hundreds of rules he had broken with Juno Steel. His word, what was that, even? A promise? He broke many of those, many times. But with Juno? He didn’t. 

What else could he give? 

So he came back. He came back for Juno. He saved him, and the look of relief that came from Juno’s eyes when he did come back? He hated how he knew those eyes would be burned into his vision forever. 

Even after he saved Juno, Peter didn’t leave. When they had gotten away from Miasma, When Juno had almost risked his life for the sake of the galaxy, for the same of him. He could have left. Seen juno to a hospital, then go. Taken Juno back to Hyperion city, see him to a doctor to recover, then leave. Head back to jumping planets, robbing, lying and fucking his way through the galaxy. 

But he stayed. He stayed with the detective. _His _detective. 

And Juno wanted to stay with him. Juno wanted to go with him. Juno was willing to go away with him and they would be partners. _Real _partners. Life partners. 

Juno didn’t want to leave him. Everyone leaves. 

He could have cried. He held Juno all night as they slept. He didn’t let him go. He couldn’t let him go. He wouldn’t let him go. Did Juno always look that small? Or was it just in his sleep? Was that the only time he let his gaurd down? 

Even when confessed his love. Juno Steel, the big, broody detective, he was actually so fragile. He was actually so sensitive. 

He fit perfectly curled against Peter’s body. 

He slept, inhaling the scent of Juno’s dried cum and cologne. 

And when he woke the next morning, he woke to a loud voice screaming in the distance, a cold bed, and a dropped heart. 

Miasma was back. She was back and she was going to take his Juno away from him, and was going to drag him to a place that Peter could never bring him back from. 

No, no, no, no, no, no, “NO.” He shouted out loud, and ran out of the bedroom suite from their little hotel room. 

But Juno was sitting there, eating from a bowl of cereal, sitting in his boxers on the couch, and the shreiking was coming from his comms. 

“BUT MISTA STEEL!! YOU CAN’T JUST SEND A MESSAGE THAT SOUNDS LIKE THAT AND THEN EXPECT ME TO GO WITH IT. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN SELL THE OFFICE? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO---” The voice was cut off, though, by Juno ending the coms, and he looked up at him. 

It was so casual. Juno sitting there shirtless, his hair ruffled and his eye puffy from sleep. 

“Nureyev?” His gaurded face came on. Peter didn’t want that face on. Not when it was them. “What’s wrong?” 

His head shook, he took a breath and calmed down. 

He stayed. He was here, and he was safe. 

“Nothing, Nothing. What is going on?” He nodded towards his comms, strode over towards juno, and sat too close. 

“Oh -- Ah, told Rita to close up the office and sell off the things. Told her to pass over the existing cases to Allessandra. She.. didn’t take it well. - I would like to take a visit to my apartment before we head away today. I’d like to grab some things, clothes, some stuff I don’t want to just be sold off.” 

Peter cracked a smile, rubbing a long finger down the bridge of Juno’s left ear. 

“My, my. Who would have thought that the big bad detective was the sentimental type?” He then pressed a kiss to the shell of Juno’s ear. 

Juno didn’t push him off, or get defensive, or say some joke. He kind of just shrugged, then leaned into Peters body, accepting the truth. 

Peter’s lips quirked into a smile. 

XXXX!!!XXXX!!!XXXX!!!XXXX!!!XXXX

“You know, Juno. We do not have to leave today. We could stay a few days? Tye up loose ends? It doesn’t have to be now.” 

Juno sighed, shifted his key in the apartment door, then shrugged. “Nah. I’d rather just dip. Finally.” Peter did notice how he just whispered the last part. 

He didn’t get the chance to respond, though. Because as soon as he did, loud feminime screech came through the door. 

“MISTA STEEEEEEEL!!!” Long arms wrapped around him. “Don’t scare me like that! I knew you were lying with the message. I just had to come and look here for you. And you came here! I was so scared! What happened? Where have you been? And why did i get so-----” Then the loud woman saw Peter. “OH MY GOD. DON’T YOU COME ANY CLOSER! I know how to fight, Ya’ kno! I can do more than just tech! I took ancient karate lessons they used to do back on earth, you know!!!” Ah, Rita. Peter remembered.. “Don’t worry Mista Steel. I will take care of this, you go lay down, I will get rid of this theif! I can get the cop--- What happened to your eye??” 

“Ahhh, It is lovely to see you again.” Peter probably shouldn't have said that. He definitely deserved the scowl that came his way. 

Juno sighed, pushed his way into his apartment, and shrugged off the woman. 

“Rita, calm down. I sent the message. He is with me, and you are breaking and entering.” Juno said like he had this talk before. 

“But! What do you mean? Close the office and sell off everything? What do you mean everything? You can’t just leave! You have cases, friends! And this!! Rex Glass!! Did he brainwash you? It’s okay I understand what is happening.” 

“Rita” Juno sauntered into his living room. 

Peter only could notice the clutter. So much clutter. It was so… overwhelmingly Juno. 

“Rita, I have to go. I can’t-- Look, I’ll come around. And you could reach me on my comms.” Peter wondered if Juno knew they’d be back and reachable, or if he was just giving her false hope. 

“Bu-” 

“No” Juno cut her off. He shouted it, and his glance went sharp. “Look, Rita. You are.. Were a fantastic secretary. But that’s just it, okay? Employee and boss. Agent and employee. Selling off everything will help with pay, and after I’ll make sure you’ll have a good severance, ok? I need to get out of this stupid city and try to find out what is out there. I need to learn what is happiness and love and every day I stay here, doing this ridiculous job, chasing after people that won't make the city any better if they are off the street. This city, - No. This planet! I can't waste another minute here.” 

Rita was quiet. She was still. Her eyes were glassy and she looked like she was seconds from breaking. 

“YOU BIG IDIOT, MISTA STEEL!” She screamed out, then stormed out of the apartment. And juno stood still in the entranceway of the apartment, still. 

“You know Juno.” Peter started, but Juno was moving through the apartment already. He had closed the apartment door behind him. “Perhaps we should rethink our departure. We simply could stay. Give you a proper chance to pack up, say goodbye. Surely you have more friends you’d like to say goodbye too.” 

Juno glanced side-eyed at him. “You think I have friends?” 

“Well, why not? You are very enjoyable to be around.” 

“Friends are a liability.” He simply said, and opened a drawer into a cabinet. He reached for a caramel coloured liquid. 

“And what am I?” 

Juno snorted. “A nuisance.” 

Peter only stared at him, waiting for a proper answer. 

“You are more than a friend.” Juno mumbled it. “Friends… Friends i cannot trust.” 

A warmth went inside Peter. His stomach fluttered, and he wrapped his arms around Juno from behind, squeezing tightly. 

“Hmmm. Juno Steel, ever the romantic.” Peter had told him. He smirked, and slid his fingers down his sides. 

“Oh hush you.” He could see the red creeping up Juno’s neck. A chuckle came from his lips, and he backed off him. “But really. We could leave in a week or two? I could even help finish up your cases? I am a very smart agent, you know?” 

Now a dark look was shot at him. But it softened fairly quickly. His head shook. 

“No. It is better this way. I will reach out to Mick… later. Eventually. Until then?” Juno laughed dryly, and went back down to digging through his drawer. “Untl then it’s just me and you, and we can walk together to the ends of this… stupid galaxy.” 

XX!!!!!XXX!!!!!XXX!!!!!!XX

“You managed to secure a ride quite quickly” Juno had mentioned right as Peter pulled up to the airfield. 

“Ahh, Well.. I happen to be owed many favors in many different places in the Galaxy. It’s not much, but it’ll get us from point A to point B” Peter had said. 

“Ahh yes. But where exactly is Point B, hmm?” Peter just flashed a smirk.

They ended up staying one last night in the city. Peter insisted he needed some time to get a plan, a ship and some contracts in order. They stayed in his apartment, and they stayed awake until the sun forced them to rest. They talked, they watched pointless TV. They fucked, and kissed and held each other tight. And Peter woke up a few hours later to a message on his comms, informing him that he had a ship ready and waiting for him. 

Peter didn’t know how the man had gotten one for him in a matter of hours. He had assumed it would have taken at least a few more days. Give Juno more time. 

More time for what? To change his mind? To talk himself out of it? To say goodbye? 

Even so, Peter had been on edge the entire way to the airfield. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way. He was getting what he wanted. He was getting what he deserved, a partner, someone at his side. To be together with who he loved.

But what was this feeling? 

“I didn’t know you could fly?” Juno had changed the subject. 

“I cant.” He said simply. 

“How are we leaving, then?” 

Peter parked the car and turned to Juno. Juno looked tired. “It’s one of those self soaring engines. Besides, i have been told that these new type engines are quite close to a car’s engine, and I could pull it off, im sure.” 

“You’re insane.” Juno’s simple words were said dryly. But he still followed Peter out of the car, and to the simple ship that sat waiting for them. 

“I’m aware. Yet, here you are.” 

“Here I am.” Juno said, his voice a bit quieter. He had opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off but a soft 

“Not gonna say goodbye, huh Boss?” Ah yes, Rita. Right on time. 

“Rita.. How did you--?” 

“Well I-- Well you see-- I thought about this real hard, okay, And we’ve been together a long time! Rita and good Mista Steel. On another adventure yet again! Two partners in crime- Well, not crime but, well you know what I mean and ---” 

Peter didn’t want to hear anymore. Peter didn’t want to stand there while Juno had changed his mind. While he was taken down memory lane, and was seen that he didn’t want to vanish, and crook until he ends up stabbed one too many times. 

Peter was kidding himself when he believed that the two could be. Polar opposites. Juno put people like him in prison, or a grave, depending on the day. 

So he did what he did best. He slipped away, undetected. Found his way into the ships cabin, and took a look around. It really was just a generic ship. It had a washroom, a bedroom, a kitchenette and a control room. It was small and wasn't meant to be anything more than temporary. Until he found a direction to go next. 

But even so, he didn’t ready the ship for takeoff. He sat in the seat and simply waited. From the window, he could just see sky. Hyperion city. It was such a disaster of a place. It was the one place that he never understood. Everything was so backwards here, everything was so twisted and broken and for the life of him, he couldn’t understand what Juno had seen inside the city. 

Until he had. Because to Juno, it was home. And how dare he ask Juno to leave it all behind. And for what? Peter didn’t know where he would be next week, let alone next year. 

He was just so so tired of being alone. And for the first time this … Detective sent a rush through his veins, and reminded him he didn’t _have _to be alone. 

But he couldn’t stay. He had scores to settle. He had a debt to pay. 

The last few days pretending would get him a long way. At least would get him out of mars. 

“This look of yours is slightly worrisome.” Juno’s voice came from behind him. “Not only had you admitted you can’t fly this thing, but you’re also on the verge of crying. Don’t tell me you’re going to get us killed before we even leave the atmosphere?” 

Juno flopped his body into the chair across from where Peter was sitting. 

“Seriously, Nureyev. What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

Peter stared at Juno without saying anything. For a long time he sat, staring at Juno. Taking him in, watching him watch Peter. The genuine look of worry in his eyes. Not mocking, not pity, not hatred. Worry. 

“You stayed.” He said simply. 

“I thought you had already realized this.” 

“I--” 

His head shook, though. Then let out a chuckle. 

“You told Rita to come.” Juno didn’t accuse. He didn’t scold him or say anything beyond the words. He simply stated it. 

“I needed to make sure you were sure.” 

“No.” Juno rose, and stood over Peter. “You needed to make sure _you_ were sure.” 

Peter couldn’t say anything. Peter didn’t have anything to say. Juno’s gaze down into him was so fierce, so raw and real.” 

“You’re just as stuck as I am. You don’t want to accept you could be happy somewhere in this fucked up world, That you don’t have to go on living this… lonely existence. That you also deserve… more. And me walking away also gives you the chance to walk away. Me staying means you can also go back to the way things were.” 

And Juno was right. But of course he was right. How could he not be. Juno had a habit of reading Peter like an open book. Like all the words were inked over his skin. Every part of him he had tried so hard to keep shut and shielded. 

“Rita had come to wish me luck. Made me promise to drop by when things get calm and that I would keep a comms chanel open just for her. And I thanked her, i set up a chanel. Well, she did and is going to mail me everything. Then she hugged me goodbye and shoved me along. I could just as easily turn around and stay. Go back to the office and crack another case. But I am here.” 

“Ever the detective, Mr. Steel.” 

Then, Juno leaned down. He rested his forehead on his and brushed his cheek with his thumb. 

“I am staying. With you. Where ever you take us. That’s home now.” 

And call him crazy, crazy and fucked up. But he was so happy. 

He leaned in and brushed the softest touch of his lips to Juno. But it was Juno who deepened it. Juno moved his arms to the back of his neck, and kissed Peter like it was a promise. And it was a promise. A promise of more to come. 

“Now, then. That’s settled.” Juno pulled back from his lips, and Peter mourned the loss of his warmth. “I believe you promised me the stars. It’s time to collect.” 

Peter barked out a laugh. He watched as Juno sat back in his seat. Peter finally moving his fingers, went about starting the ship. 

“Well then. I do suggest you buckle in, my dear. Must like everything else that has happened in our relationship, I don't believe this will be a… smooth ride.” 

And with that, they left. And you know what? As Juno sat beside him, and clutched the armrests of the seats, he gazed out of the window. But Peter did not once see him look back. 


End file.
